warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Space Marine Havocs
Havoc wielding a Missile Launcher.]] Chaos Space Marine Havocs are the Heretic Astartes variant of the Space Marine Devastator, heavy weapon specialists who are trained to annihilate the foe at range. Squads of Havocs provide devastating anti-infantry and anti-armour firepower, dominating large swathes of the battlefield with volley after punishing volley. Such is the blood-pounding thrill of pouring heavy fire into the enemy ranks that many Havocs become obsessed by the power their weapons afford them. They see themselves as gods of the battlefield, blasting the insect vermin of the enemy into oblivion with each twitch of the finger. Role Some Heretic Astartes squads carry a high proportion of heavy weapons to lay down supporting fire for their brethren. Known as Havocs, these squads provide devastating anti-infantry and anti-armour firepower, and dominate large swathes of the battlefield with their merciless volleys of fire. A Chaos Havoc Squad normally consists of 4 Chaos Space Marines armed with heavy weapons and an Aspiring Champion of Chaos whos serves as the squad leader. Such is the blood-pounding thrill of pouring heavy fire into the enemy ranks that many Havocs become obsessed by the power their weapons afford them. They see themselves as gods of the battlefield, blasting the insect vermin of the enemy into oblivion with each twitch of the finger. Over time, a Havoc Squad that lingers within the Warp may find their heavy weapons becoming a part of them, extensions of their own physical body that can never be laid down or relinquished. Casings blend with flesh, blood plasma becomes highly volatile, and ammunition hoppers become hungry second mouths that snap and growl for more bullets. Eventually, Chaos Space Marine and weapon become one and the same entity. This is the way of Chaos -- where the Warp bleeds into realspace, it is not nature that defines form but deadly psychic compulsion -- the ugliness in a Havoc's soul is made manifest in the flesh for all to see. Havocs often employ Rhino armoured transports, allowing a Havoc Squad to speedily claim high ground or some other strategically important vantage point, from which they can decimate the enemy with their heavy weapons. A Chaos Rhino also allows Havocs to redeploy rapidly, should all their targets be destroyed or an enemy assault be imminent. In this way, the Havocs always stand ready to lend their supporting firepower to their corrupt brethren where the fighting is thickest. Unit Composition *'4-9 Havocs' *'1 Aspiring Champion' Wargear Havocs *'Power Armour' *'Choice of Heavy Weapon' **'Flamer' **'Heavy Bolter' **'Autocannon' **'Meltagun' **'Plasma Gun' **'Missile Launcher' **'Lascannon' *'Bolter' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Chaos Rhino (for squad transport)' Aspiring Champion *'Close Combat Weapon (Any type -- Aspiring Champion Only)' *'Plasma Pistol (Aspiring Champion Only)' *'Melta Bombs (Aspiring Champion Only)' Sources *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 62-63 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 36, 102 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pp. 26, 100 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 34 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), pg. 16 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?prodId=prod1710114a Games Workshop: Catalogue - Chaos Space Marine Havocs] *Warhammer Community - Heretic Astartes Focus: Havocs 8th Edition (Image) Gallery File:CSM_Havocs.jpg|A squad of Black Legion Havocs 351px-Alpha_Legion_Traitor_Marine.jpg|An Alpha Legion Havoc with his Reaper Autocannon havoc.png|A Havoc wielding a Heavy Bolter Plague_Marine_Havoc.jpg|A Plague Marine of the Death Guard Traitor Legion serving in the Havoc role and wielding a Missile Launcher es:Aniquiladores Category:C Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines